PCA's fair
by stephen999
Summary: P.C.A's annual fair comes, but its not all fun and games...P.C.A have a risk of shutting down...also take apeek at Quinns latest in ivention...if you dont likle the first chapter still carry on, it gets way better... REVEIW! CHAPTER 22 UP
1. Chapter 1: the fair comes to PCA

I was sitting in our dorm with Lola and Nicole. "Hey." I said, "Hey." Nicole replied back to me. It was 9:00 and Nicole was reading and Lola was just lying down on her bed.

"So what are you doing guys?" I said

"Nothing much." Replied Lola

Then I heard someone knocking on their door.

I opened it gently. Chase was waiting outside the door. Chase had a box of sushi tucked under his arm. Chase said to me.

"Anyone order sushi?"

"Yeah thanks." I said as I started to smile at him. Chase then left.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Nicole

"Sushi." I said to Nicole

"No not that, that." Nicole said taking a leaflet which was on top of the sushi.

"Hey look it's a fair." Lola smiled reading over Nicole's shoulder.

"What does it have?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I also reached down to put the sushi on the table

"Ohh, look at this, there is hit the teachers in the butt with a sponge. Oh and look there's also a big carnival and there's going to be prizes and everything." Lola answered, butting Nicole from speaking.

"Looks fun." I agreed.

Suddenly there was a very loud knock on the door. I pened it and Dustin came running in.

"What's up?" Nicole said

"Yeah what's up?" I agreed

"People are chasing me." Dustin whispered out of breath. I shut the door.

"Hey Dustin, heard about the Fair." I said. Dustin shook his head.

"Well," I said. (Lola past me the leaflet.)

"There's hit the teacher on the butt." Dustin started to giggle.

"And there are prizes, oh and Drake Bell's coming to sing."

Dustin smiled up at me and then ran out. He stopped right at the door and said.

"Thanks Zoey can't wait to tell my friends. Dustin ran out the room smiling.

"So when is it?" asked Lola

"It says." I paused

"3rd of March."

"What's today?" Nicole said before Lola.

"The second." I said to them

"Oh my god." Nicole said slowly.

The next day all Dustin could think of was the fair. Suddenly a big, big truck moved in. On it, it said all in capitals

"HARBURYS FAIR."

As the trucks started to come in, I went up to Chase, Chase was smiling. Soon they were ready for the grand release of Harburys fair.


	2. Chapter 2: Big trouble

The trucks opened up. There men dressed in black suits and with the logo saying, Harburys fair. Dean rivers cut a line. Dustin ran in first. Everybody started screaming. I walked in with Chase. We decided to try out the Ferris wheel. Nicole and Lola where sitting down with smoothies talking to each other. I got on first. Chase followed me on.

"Wow, it's a nice view." I said

"I most certainly agree." Chase said nodding his head. It was getting dark. There were fireworks everywhere. I looked at where I though Dustin would be. The right stopped ever once in a while so the people at the top could see the view. I knew insactly where Dustin would be, the game arcade.

Dustin eyes where going white. He was hyper and full of energy. Meanwhile I saw Michael and Vanessa in the bouncy castle.

"Hey there's Michael and Vanessa." I said pointing at them.

"Hay and look there's Logan with some girls." Chase said pointing.

"So how long do you think this fair's going to last?" I asked Chase.

"I don't know, usually around a week or two." Chase replied.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I actually read the brochure." Chase answered me smiling. I looked at all the shops from the Ferris wheel, we where about at the top. Soon it was over. I went over to Nicole and Lola for the next ride. Nicole was playing shoot the bunny's while Lola was on a roller coaster.

"Hey Zoey!" Lola screamed at the top of her voice. Soon when Lola's ride finished Nicole was heading back to their dorm with a big bunny tucked under her arms. Then Dustin came out the game arcade with a box filled with games he had one. I decided to go on the Ferris wheel with Dustin this time.

"Hey Dustin, Ferris wheel ride?" I asked, holding up tickets.

"Yeah sure thing Zoe." Dustin said back to me. I got on. Dustin followed me. Soon we where nearly half way through the ride. Suddenly we got half way, but then, the whole ride stopped.

"Zoey, I'm scared." Dustin said, clinging on to me. I clutched him tighter. Then I thought I shouldn't go on this ride anymore...

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: quinns latest invention

Dustin was shaking out of his skin. I gripped on tight. I suddenly saw Logan distracting the person working the Ferris Wheel. Zoey then saw the corner of his eyes slant towards me and Dustin. Then a big grin went on his face. I concentrated hard on their conversation.

"So what's the price?" Logan asked, the owner looked puzzled a bit.

"Excuse me?" asked the owner

"Name a price, 100,000, 10,000,000 1,000,000,000."

"This fair is not for sale." The man said in a terrible accent.

"Fine." Logan then stormed away.

The manager then saw the Ferris wheel. Stuck, he looked at the time. It was 10:20. The fair was supposed to open at 5:00 and close at ten every single day. He saw that Dustin, me and these other 6th graders were all, still on the ride. He gently lowered it down. I headed back to my dorm, but before I led Dustin back into his dorm, and well since I was in the boy's dorm, I decided to pay a little visit to Logan.

I knocked on their dorm. Chase opened it.

"Hey." I said

"Hey" chase said. Then I thought it over and just didn't bother.

The next day I woke up and decided to say hi to Quinn. I knocked on the door. Quinn opened it, still in her pyjamas. She was reading a book. I looked at it; it was called the oxford book of physical chemicals.

"What are you doing?" I said leaning on her desk.

"Mixing chemicals to create a nuclear bomb which can be re used and will create a sound which travels 1000 miles per hour." Quinn said studying some chemicals. Quinn put a drop of this red liquid into the drink. A big heap of gas flowed over their face.

"Uhh, Quinn." I said

"How are you going to test it out? Oh and what are you going to do with it?" I was a bit afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh, I'm selling it on the internet." Quinn said.

"Uhh, Quinn," I said.

"Someone could use it to blow up the world." I said as I raised my eyebrows.

"Ohh, I'm selling it to my cousin for a couple of hundred pounds."

"But, if he buys it then he will use it." I said trying to talk some sense into Quinn.

"Oh no, he's my cousin, he just wants to examine it and put in the correct chemicals to create his own bomb" I said again.

"Fine" said Quinn..

"What's the use?" She then stormed off crying.

Zoey looked at the time. It was insactly 5:00 o'clock. She dressed in some nicer clothes. Avoiding the Ferris wheel again went outside for the next day of P.C.A's fair...

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Circus time

I went outside. I walked into a show. I thought to myself over and over again that nothing would go wrong in the show. I watched the show with Chase, Nicole, Logan, Dustin and his friend Jack. Then there was the opening act. It started off with A clown. The clown started to juggle with balls. He then started to juggle with sticks. He then amazingly juggled with daggers. Soon he juggled with torches but then he juggled with 20 sticks with another clown.

Lola was in the show. She was in the 5th act. The second act was another clown. He took a pie and shoved it in his face. Dustin and Jack started cracking up. Soon there was the next act, a man was in a diving suit and was about to jump into a tank filled with water and sharks.

The man shut his eyes and jumped in. I looked scared. The man landed in successfully. And raised his arms. They suddenly took the tank out before they could see what happened. Then for the 4th act there was a man who asked for two volunteers. Dustin, Nicole, Chase and Jack all raised their hands. The man picked someone behind them and Nicole. Nicole went up. I watched carefully at what they were going to do. The man then climbed up on a uni-cycle and started cycling round. It was nearly Lola's act. I realised Dustin was falling asleep. I rubbed him on the head gently. Then the man made them throw sticks at him. Nicole by mistake threw one over arm and too hard and hit the man off the uni cycle.

"Whoops." Nicole said and ran off the stage. Then the curtains closed and then opened again. Lola came on in a very tight outfit. She did a couple of leaps and flips. Then she did a couple backward jumps and a triple summersault. Everyone was applauding. Then Lola did a couple splits in the air and then from a flip a double summersault. She did some more back flips and front flips until her routine was over. She did a couple of bows, and then she walked backstage. The curtains closed and then opened again. A man came on stage and said

"This is the very last act." Then he walked off. A bunch of animals in cages such as lions and tigers, and also a cheetah walked onto the stage with the help of some other workers. The man asked for a volunteer. I raised my hand. The man picked me. I smiled as I carefully walked onto the stage. He whispered into my ear

"They will not harm you, so just stand still. He demonstrated to me what to do. He had a hoop with flames on it. He gave me gloves. The tiger jumped through the hoop and landed successfully onto the ground. Everyone started applauding. He then gave the hoop to me. I put on the gloves. He released a different tiger. I shut my eyes, my heart was beating and I thought to myself, raising my hand wasn't the best idea...

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: The end of PCA

I would dare open my eyes. Suddenly I heard Dustin saying

"Hey Zoe." I opened my eyes and saw Dustin smiling and waving to me. Then I saw the giant tiger jump through the hoop. It was over. I smiled. Everyone started applauding. Then the man set the lion out the cage and replaced her hoop with an even smaller hoop. The lion took a big run up and jumped right through the hoop.

"Awesome." Dustin said. I soon saw the next animal, the cheetah. The cheetah had an extra long run up. It then ran at full speed and jumped, it basically was a bird gliding at 120miles per hour. It was over; the man led me back to my seat. When the show was over I decided to see how Quinn was feeling. I knocked.

"Go away." Quinn said feeling down. I then decided to see Dean Rivers. I looked in and saw him with the owner of the fair.

"What bill?" asked Dean Rivers

"It costs money to hire a fair." The man said. I was listening very closely.

"But it doesn't say it costs money!" The Dean started to shout.

"Didn't you read the brochure?" The man said

"It costs $100 000." I could tell the man was getting angry at Dean Rivers.

"Who reads the brochure?" Asked the Dean.

"You have to pay for the next week or you're going to have to cancel this school." The owner said angrily.

I thought of what would happen if P.C.A closed. Dean then said,

"You didn't tell me there would be a price!"

Both of them were very angry at each other.

"I asked you if you read the brochure and you said **yes**!" The man said, he was so so angry at Dean Rivers. I did not quite know whether to leave. I decided to come back later. I walked down the isle until I saw the owner storm past me with a red face. I went back into Dean Rivers's office.

"What about the school?" I asked

"I'm afraid we're either going to close the fair or, shut down the school." Dean Rivers replied.

"Wait how do you know?" asked the Dean.

"Long story, so what's it going to be." I asked

"We have to shut down the fair although it has been a P.C.A tradition to have affair every two years, and since we have no chance we are going to have to shut it down." Dean Rivers looked sad.

"Or" I said "I have an idea."

"Speak" Dean Rivers smiled...

_To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6: Micheal craig

"Well" I started.

"I'll go and speak to Logan. I'll come back with him." I said.

"Why?" Asked Dean Rivers

"Because Logan has the richest daddy in the history of P.C.A." I said to him

"Actually the student with the richest dad was the legendary Michael Craig. He had one of the richest daddy's in the world at that time, although he got our school into some very big trouble.

_Flash back_

"_It was the eighth of June and it was when P.C.A held their own dance._"

"Tell me more." I said

"_Well, he had bought a dress for every single girl, and he had completely redecorated the whole place. But I was unaware of inspection week. Everyone was too obsessed with the new decorating, even some of the teachers. Which meant only the kids that wanted to be taught and liked learning would be bothered to learn. But then it was a week from the inspection week. Michael three days later brought an entertainment system for every kid in P.C.A and a joke set. Then every body who wanted to learn stopped. But then the inspection came. They gave us a one out of the possible ten. And so they had to shut down our school, all the kids were sent home in their cars, and I told Michael not to come back to P.C.A again. _

"Well how did you fix it?" I asked

"I had to take away all the entertainment system and sell them on the internet for money." Dean Rivers said

"I'll leave now." I said

I was walking out the room, suddenly I remembered of what I really wanted to speak about, Quinn, but I just wouldn't bother.

I went down to campus to look for Logan Reese. I saw him immediately chatting to some girls. I took him by his wrist and dragged him away. "Hey! What are you doing?" He screamed. I took him up to the dean's office.

"Hello Logan." The dean said calmly.

"What did I do?" Asked Logan

"I need Money." Dean Rivers told Logan.

"The whole P.C.A school lies in your hands..."

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Logans choice

"So... you have to shut down P.C.A if you don't have enough money to pay for the fair?" asked Logan

"Insactly." Dean Rivers said

"So can we have $100 000, please." I said

"Speak to my dad." Logan said. (Logan passed Dean Rivers his phone).

"Hello, this is Dean Rivers."

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Asked Logan's Dad on the other side of the phone

"I need $100 000 dollars." Dean Rivers said.

"Why?" Asked Logan's dad

"I will have to send your son home, everyone home if I don't have $100 000.

"I'll think about it." Logan's dad said.

"What would you do?" Dean Rivers asked Logan.

"I'd give you it, if you pay me back and give me anything I want on campus." Logan smiled.

"I'll think." Dean Rivers said.

Logan went out of the office. I looked at Dean Rivers and he looked back. I chased after Logan.

"Hey Logan." I said as I caught up with him.

"What." Logan said as he flung me off him.

"P.C.A really needs the money." I said

"Yeah but I'm sure if you had a super rich daddy you would still say no." Logan said butting his face right up to mine.

"Please Logan." I tried as nicely as I could.

"Why don't you just try and raise your own money." He sneered

"Because, we may be able to raise $10 000 with a people action once before, but how are we supposed to raise $100 000!" I was getting angry at Logan now. Logan just walked away with some girls he had met earlier on who didn't know quite how jerky he really was.

Dean Rivers came outside. He said

"Zoey, if Logan doesn't give us the money than I've got an idea.


	8. Chapter 8: Please Quinn, Please

"Well." Started

"We could decide to change the brochure a bit and show it to the owner, and so we change the price lower to something like $100." I smiled.

"We could get arrested." Dean Rivers said to me.

"It's worth a try." I said

"But how can we change the brochure?" Asked Dean Rivers.

"Leave that to me." I said

"How?" He said again, but quite annoyed this time.

"Quinn." I said

"Quinn?" The Dean looked shocked.

"Quinn can make anything, even French money if you wanted her two." I said

"I've always wanted to go to France." Dean Rivers smiled. I smiled back and left. I knocked on Quinn's door.

"Go away." She said. I still think she was sad of what had happened earlier on in the week with her invention. I opened the door.

"I said go away." She said crying. I saw the bomb in the bin.

"Quinn." I said softly

"What!" She screamed

"I need you to change something on the brochure for the fair." I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Why! If I can't create a good bomb than why bother." She said. She looked completely devastated.

"Quinn the whole P.C.A depends on your printer." I realised it was no use.

"If you change your mind then just change the $100 000 to $100. Please Quinn." I said as sweetly as I could. I walked at the room and glared at her. I walked out to campus with Chase. I went into the third day of the fair. I decided to go on the roller coaster with Lola. I buckled up. The Roller Coaster went up a big bump. Then we went screeching down the hill. I looked at Lola's face. She was so so happy. Then they went up this really really big steep hill. "Watch out Zoey!" Lola screamed at the top of her voice. She put her hands down. Suddenly she hit my seatbelt buckle. I was falling 50feet from the sky with nio seat belt on. "Help!" I cried in terror...

_To be continued..._

**Please please write a review about my story, and also check out my other Zoey 101 story, Zoey's Ipod. Please add this story and add me to your alert list. Please If you can check out for me, stephen999. I am going to update this chapter very soon. Watch out for my Drake and Josh story soon. **


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital? Zoey?

"Hey Zoey, I told you it was fun!" Lola screamed as we went soaring down the roller coaster.

"Lola. I don't have my seatbelt on!" I screamed until my breath died away.

"Hang on to the rail!" Lola screamed back to me. I held on to the rail. There was a massive turn. The carriage jerked so much. My face went slamming into the railing. I nearly cracked my jaw. Two of my teeth flew out. I gently pushed the emergency button. The whole ride stopped. Lola said

"Over here, I think Zoey broke her jaw." A first aid man came over.

"And what's the problem?" He asked.

"It looks like she broke her jaw." Lola said, really freaked out.

"Wow, she looks out cold. She wasn't wearing her seat belt was she?" The first aid man asked.

"Kind of." Lola grinned and then jumped off the ride. I gently opened my eyes.

"Huh, where am I?" I asked a doctor standing in front of me.

"You're in the hospital." He said calmly.

"Do you now know what happens when you don't where your seatbelt?" he said in a strong Australian accent.

"What?" I said, just beginning to get awake.

"Never mind." The doctor said. I then looked at the time. It was 3:00am.

"How long will I be in hospital?" I asked the Doctor.

"Oh, about a week or two." He replied. He then said

"We will try to fix your jaw." He then took one look glance at me. I then lied down on the bed. Suddenly I realised that I could not stop them shutting down P.C.A if I was in hospital. I realised I had to sneak out of hospital with a broken jaw. I decided to leave and sneak out the next morning. I looked up and saw all the other patients. Some were ill and some were very bad hurt. I then thought to sneak out. I set my alarm clock for 12:00. I then began to rest a little.   
A beeping noise woke me up. I realised it was my alarm clock. I carefully began to sneak out. I looked up. I saw a CCTV camera at the top of the room. I just carried on walking. I gently opened the door, trying not to wake any other patients.. Suddenly the doctor was right behind the door.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked in a even more Australian accent.

"I'm going to the toilet." I said.

"Oh, the toilet right over there." He pointed over to the corner.

"Thanks" I said. The doctor then went away. I quickly as I heard his footsteps go walk out the door. I looked around for the exit. I saw a sign for the exit. I followed it, but then I realised I was out in the open air. Yes I thought to myself. I saw a bus. I was about to go on until I heard the Doctors Australian voice...

_To be continued..._

Please hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I will update soon. Also please write a review. I will update about once or twice a day.


	10. Chapter 10: It aint that easy to escape

"Where do you think you're going?" The doctor said to me. I didn't want to answer; truthfully I could not because of my broken jaw. I looked behind me but the bus was gone. I had no chance of escaping. I had to escape.

"I asked you a question." The doctor said running up to me. It was still very early in the morning. My jaw nearly felt as if it was going to rip out. Suddenly I dropped to the ground. My jaw was killing, my legs were aching, and my head was burning. The doctor picked me up and dropped me back onto my bed.

"You have to let me go!" I tried to scream it just didn't come out right. It sounded more like a ghost trying to squeal.

"We could do the operation earlier." He suggested. I nodded my head. I didn't really think of speaking. They decided to start the operation in an hour. The operation was supposed to last for five hours. There were five days left and about 105 hours since I would leave hospital. They soon went took me into a room to do the operation.

I began to close my eyes. First I felt them nearly rip pout my jaw. Closed my eyes but suddenly I began to sleep.

I gently opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked suddenly clearing my memory. I then realised I could talk again. I ran out of hospital. I waited for a bus to pass by. I still had 5 days to save the whole of P.C.A. A bus which went from the hospital to Newbury woods stopped. A Newbury wood was the stop after P.C.A. I began to sleep on the bus. I realised it was going to be a very long journey home. My eyes hit the ground as my jaw still felt very very weird. I woke up to see where I was.

"Last stop!" called the lady on the bus. I looked where I was. I was in Newbury woods. I didn't know what to do. I hopped off the bus and decided to wait for the other line. I looked at the sign. It said buses every hour. I realised that the bus would turn around. It did but didn't stop for me. It went wheeling down the corner. I was really angry. I took out my phone and decided to call the school. I put the phone to my ears; no answer.

I called Lola's number.

"Hello?" Lola called.

"Hi it's me Zoey." I said

"Zoey?" Lola said surprised.

"Tell Dean Rivers that."

"Dean Rivers is gone." Lola Said interrupting me...

_To be continued..._

Please review this chapter. I will update very soon. Also check out my Drake and Josh story soon.


	11. Chapter 11: It's all over

I hung up and decided to run all the way back to P.C.A. As I was about a quarter of the way through, my back was killing and I had a nasty stitch. I dropped down to the ground. I used all the energy I had left to get up. I then started to jog; I wasn't nearly as fast though. Hours later I finally got back to P.C.A. It was one o'clock. I ran up to my dorm. I opened the door and jumped on my bed. Lola and Nicole were somewhere in campus. Suddenly I saw the brochure in the bin. I took it out and read it. Quinn had changed the$100 000 into $100. I smiled for a second and then realised it was no use, P.C.A was done for. But I thought it might be worth just one try.

I put the brochure in my pocket and ran up to dean rivers office. I called out

"Dean Rivers?" There was no reply. Then I heard breathing. I saw a door which said "NO ENTRY" I gently peeked inside and saw Dean Rivers pinned back against the walls with the fair owner standing in front of him.

"Zoey!" Dean Rivers said in shock. I hit myself on the head, he had blown my cover.

"Go away little girl!" screamed the owner. I showed him the brochure. He read it.

"Ha, this is not a real brochure!" The owner said.

"Prove it!" I said smiling. He took out a small bottle of water. He carefully unscrewed the top. Then he poured a tiny drop of water on my brochure which he was now holding in his hands. Then the whole thing started to dissolve. The paper unfortunately disappeared in his fist. I saw Dean Rivers quietly run out the room.

"You used a laser printer and tried to rob me little girl." The owner looked so angry. I decided I should run.

"Stop!" He shouted. I didn't listen, I ran to the end of the room.

"Door." He said, imitating the voice of Dean Rivers. The door shut on me.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"With your room friend, by the name of Quinns." He looked so angry.

"That's Quinn." I said correcting his mistake. I then realised there was no place to run. I saw him closely take out something from his pocket. He clicked a button. A knife spat out of the socket. I ran up, right to the door. I was leaning on the door. He slowly walked up to me. I was in insactly the saw room with a freaky maniac. I realised there was nothing for me to do. I was out of ideas except...

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12: The great escape

I turned the knob on the door. The door flung open immediately.

"What?" The owner said, I didn't listen. I ran out the door as fast as I could. I heard footsteps. I could not tell if they were coming from in front or behind. I carried on running. Then I turned the corner and smashed straight into Logan.

"Oy! Watch where you're going!" Logan said to me with girls behind him.

"Com on girls." He smiled. Then they all stuck there tongues out at me. I stared back at him until they were out of my sight. Then suddenly the Dean came running over to me

"Zoey, I need another plan!" He had sweat covered over him. He looked as if he was going to collapse.

"I'm fresh out!" I said to him.

"But, why don't we try one attempt of your idea." I said. I looked around but Dean Rivers wasn't there. I didn't feel like going to the fair tonight, I had had a busy day. I collapsed on my bed. Lola was on her bed eating potato chips. Nicole was playing with toy bunnies she had won.

"Oh, hey Zoey!" Lola said just realising I was in. I just decided to rest. Lola walked outside.

"Where are you going?" I asked Lola.

"To the fair." She smiled at me and walked out. I turned off the lights forgetting that the Nicole was still in the room. She switched them on. I switched them off. She switched them on. I switched them off. She switched them on. I switched them off. She witched them on. But then the whole power went off. I gently started to sleep.

The next morning I rose. I woke up. I went to the breakfast. I gently ate the food quite quickly but not too quickly. I then ran on to campus. It was nearly the end of the semester. I ran outside to Chase.

"Hey!" I said patting him on the shoulder. He suddenly jumped up with shock.

"Hey." He said.

"You scared me for a second; I thought you were Logan or Michael." I smiled at him, he smiled back. I walked away. I saw Dustin walking to his chemistry class. I waved at him. He didn't quite see me. Then someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Chase!" I said

"Oh you got me." He said

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Well, I know you weren't at the fair yesterday but did you here what Dean Rivers said?" He smiled at me; somehow I didn't think I really wanted to know the answer...

_To be continued..._

Please hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you can please write a review. (Thanks.)


	13. Chapter 13: New roomie time

"Well. " Chase said beginning to smile a lot at me.

"Dean Rivers said its free ice-cream day." Chase smiled at me with a hideous grin. I stared at him as if he was joking. I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow, what gives?" He asked. I just carried on walking. I turned around.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. I had four days left and no ideas at all; all I could think off was Dean Rivers's idea of kidnapping the owner and forcing him to change the price. I gently waked up to his office. Dean Rivers's was sitting at his desk with a mother and her daughter in front of it.

"I'd like my daughter Lucy to join P.C.A." The mother smiled. I looked at Lucy; she had big long blond ponytails. She smiled sweetly at Dean Rivers.

"Which room can she stay at?" The mother asked. Then Lucy looked at me straight in the eyes, she glared at me closely, she had very small beady eyes the shape of marbles. I looked away and kept on peeking to see if shed look away from me. Then Dean Rivers said

"Your Daughter Lucy can join room 101, her roommates will be a very nice girl named Lola, and another nice girl Nicole and another by the name of Zoey brooks." Dean Rivers looked at me straight at me in the eyes.

"Please sign this form first." Dean Rivers smiled as he passed it to Lucy's mother. I looked over her moms shoulders. Her full name was Lucy Hermon Keen.

"Ahh, here is one of Lucy's roommates, Zoey." Dean Rivers said this as if he had just seen me. I walked in. I stared at Lucy in the eyes again. I smiled sweetly at her. She kind of did an even bigger frown.

"Can I speak to Dean Rivers in private please?" I said. Dean Rivers said

"Please excuse us, oh and Lucy can go to her dorm now." Her mother carefully led Lucy to My room.

"I hope it's alright that Lucy Keen stays with you." He said.

"Yeah its fine. I want to speak with you please about the fair. Should we try to do your idea, should we attempt to kidnap the owner of the fair?" How I said this Dean Rivers looked completely shocked on his face.

"It could be worth a try." He said back to me. I looked at him straight in the eyes. I began to leave. Then Dean Rivers tapped me on the shoulders.

"Hey Zoey, do you want an ice cream?" I took one. I made my way back up to my dorm. I wondered what Lucy would be like. I barged open my door. I saw Lucy with her mother unpacking. Lola was sitting on the bed watching them unpack. I sat up on Lola's bed. I saw Nicole on top, she was eating.

"Lucy, say hi to Zowey please Lucy." Her mother said to her.

"It's Zoey." I corrected.

"Hey." Lucy said with no expression at all. Soon it was 3:00. Lucy's mom was gone. Lucy jumped on my bed.

"Hey, that's my bed." I said as sweetly as I could.

"But now its mine." She said sourly sticking out her tongue at me, Lola and Nicole. I took out my sleeping bag.

"Hey, it was Zoey's." Lola said. She didn't listen; she just stuck out her tongue at us again.

"She's mean." Nicole said.

"Yeah she is." I agreed nodding my head. I threw her a blix which we had in our closet. She opened it, but instead of drinking it spilled it on the floor. I and Lola and Nicole went ready for the fair.

"Want to come with us to the fair?" Lola asked.

"Yeah sure." She said. We walked out together. I wondered what happen today at the fair. I realised she wasn't the nicest roommate to have...

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14: HIt the teacher on the butt

I walked out to campus and shut the door behind us. I ran out with Nicole today. Lola tried to avoid walking with Lucy. Every single day Nicole stopped to win a bunny, in their dorm they had a couple million trillion. I walked over to get a drink; I had never tried the suddenly remembered. Drinks at this fair before, I had four days left, I tried a very tiny bit. It tasted cold, but refreshing. I gave Nicole the rest of it.

Nicole wondered over to hit the teacher in the butt. I followed her. Today's teacher was Shanin the lower school nurse. The prizes were great. If you hit her right in the middle of the butt you got a big sweet. But if you just missed you get a slightly smaller one. But if you completely miss you still get something. I decided to go before Nicole. I took a sponge and dabbed it in some water. I threw it with not all my strength. I didn't really want to hurt Shanin. The sponge hit her straight in the middle. Shanin gave me a Blix and a candy bar. Then it was Nicole's turn. She threw with all her strength; the sponge went flying over Shanin's head and smashed Dean River's window.

"Whoops." Nicole said and ran back to our dorm. Then I saw my new roommate Lucy coming over. She aimed very carefully. She used barely any power but hit Shanin right in the centre. Shanin passed her the prize. She walked way and stared at me right in the eyes. I looked back at her, and stared straight into her eyes. They were smaller then I expected but somehow I felt them big. I felt them beady little eyes, they seemed to stretch out right over her face. I could barely look anymore until I had to look away. It was almost like some sort of illusion. I stared at Nicole who was still drinking the drink I gave her. I took her hand and we walked back up to our dorm. Then I saw Lola with Logan.

They were drinking from the same drink with two straws. I looked straight at Logan in the eyes. It took a while but he stared back at me. I went up with Nicole. I ran to our dorm. I decided to read with Nicole.

"Uh, Zoe, what about Dean River's office window?" She sounded very scared. She curled up in her bed. Suddenly the doorknob began to twist, I ignored it.

"Forget about it." I smiled to Nicole. She smiled back. I threw a Blix to her as soon as Lucy got into the room. She had about a million prizes in her hand; she had one about five from Hit the teacher on the butt, 7 from bag a bunny. She threw them with Nicole's collection. She jumped on my old bed.

"How was the fair?" Nicole asked. She didn't answer. I knew she listened though. I didn't like Lucy, she was quite mean. I looked at the time, it was six.

"I'm going out to the fair again." I said. I saw Lucy following me out. Nicole didn't pay any attention because she was too obsessed with her book. I decided to try out a getting wet game or ride. I took the leaflet. It said the only water ride was the gladiator battles. I had once played it with Chase in Logan's summer mansion. I waited in line.

"So who will I be against?" I asked the runner of the event. The man looked very posh in his suit.

"A little girl called Lucy." He said. I wondered which Lucy, if it was my roommate Lucy I would scream. I walked on to the board. My opponent came up. Just as I had predicted I was playing my roommate Lucy Keen. I looked straight into her eyes as she was bulked up with the protection armour, she had a blue battling ram and I had a red one. I wondered how serious it would be .I realised I was battling my own roommate at a game of gladiator battles in water...

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15: Gladiater battle in water

My heart was thumping against my chest; I didn't like the idea of facing my own roommate in a game of gladiators in water. She then began to poke it at me. I nearly lost balance as I toppled backwards. It was the first to win three games. I realised if this was the best she's got I would win a straight three. I whacked the stick at her. She nearly fell. I hit her again. But she had got the bean bagged stick into a cricket position. I hit her the third time. But she didn't fall. Then she swung from her cricket bat position, she swung I t with all her might. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers hoping not to die.

She whacked me straight off the ground. I went flying backwards. All was black, I was afraid to open my eyes. I screamed in helpless terror. I felt my whole body crash slowly into the water. I gently opened my eyes and stared at her as if she was some sort of alien. She had hit the wind out of me. I looked at Lola who was still hanging out with Logan. She saw me looking at her. I never knew that Lola had a crush on Logan. She saw me and took Logan by the hand.

"Hey what's up Chick?" Logan said to Lola. Logan saw me immediately. Lola was as scared as I was. Lucy didn't look scared at all. She bit her lower jaw ready for the next round. It was 1-0 to her. I carefully got back up. My knees were shaking. Now she had an even bigger advantage. I was cold and wet while she was dry. I realised I shouldn't of picked a water game, but it was too late now. I got up ready for the next round. She didn't say anything to me. I stared right in to her eyes. She made her stick into a cricket bat shape again ready to knock the wind out of me. I shut my eyes. I basically gave up. There was no way I was going to win. She slowly swung her so called bat but before she hit me I whacked the bat out of her hands. She stared at me as if now I was the monster all of a sudden. The score was still 1-0; I hadn't knocked her off the ground yet. I tried to hit her. She jumped and suddenly my Ban sac threw out my hands. I realised both of us only had hands to fight with. She got her fist ready. I realised I was too scared to hit her. I didn't want to go back to hospital with another broken jaw. I decided to fall on purpose in to the water. Her eyes glowed a bit. I then just turned my head and punched her. I carefully looked at her. She was clutching her nose. Blood was gushing out. Lola ran out to get a nurse. Shanin whose butt was covered in water rushed over to take care of Lucy. She carefully took her up stairs to the office. I wondered how Lucy would cope with the nurse, which I had heard Michael was afraid to see. I took of all the gear and rushed up to my dorm with Lola running behind me. I was still thinking about what I had done. I had injured my own roommate. I still felt guilty about punching Lucy in the nose when I got back to my dorm. I shut the door as Lola walked in after me.

"Why do you like Logan?" I asked, I was truthfully a bit annoyed at Lola for making out with Logan Reese. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"He's hot." She replied quickly smiling with a big cheesy grin at me. I shook my head as if Lola had lost her mind.  
"Oh, didn't realise you guys here!" Nicole said, suddenly realising we were back in the room. I then began to look at Lola as if she was crazy. I mean dating Logan? Who would do that type of thing? I walked over to Nicole.

"Hey, got to go guys." Lola said walking over to the door.

"Where?" I asked a bit confused.

"On a date with Logan." She said this instantly. She looked very happy indeed. I looked at Nicole and she looked at me. Lola then walked out the room, ready for her date with Logan...

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16: Everybody hates Zoey

Lola walked down stairs humming to her self. Nicole and I followed after her to see what Lola and Logan were up to. I saw Lola wonder into sushi Rox. We crept along in silence. Suddenly Kazoo saw us both. We put our fingers over our lips. He then nodded his head. Logan wasn't there yet. Kazoo welcomed Lola in. She sat down smiling with her hands on her lap waiting for Logan. Ten minutes later Logan came by.

"Sorry Lola just had to arrange some time with other girls." Lola didn't care. She just looked at him as if he was her beloved. Suddenly they started to kiss. Nicole covered her eyes and ran out of sushi Rox. Lola saw Nicole and saw me hiding. She walked up to me and said.

"Zoey I'm on a date with Logan and you have to interrupt that, thanks a lot." She looked disgraced at me. I ran out and she followed. Logan looked puzzled.

"But what about our date?" He said. Lola didn't answer. I decided to check on Lucy in the nurses' office. I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Shanin say. I had heard that the nurse who treats the older kids wasn't very nice. I watched in horror as I saw Lucy bathing in a tub of ice cubes. She looked relaxed. She saw me and like always we looked at each other straight in the eyes. I saw Dustin's roommate with Shanin. He looked terrible. I decided this was too much of a scene. I walked out of the office. I got back to my dorm thankfully. As I walked in Lola didn't pay any attention. Great, now she hates me I thought to myself. I now had 1 out of 3 roommates who actually believe it or not liked me. Well at least Chase and Michael still liked me I thought not putting my hopes up. But I used to be one of the most popular in P.C.A for how nice I was, but now it was for how mean I was. I thought Lola was being a bit harsh on me though. I switched off the lights. I had heard that Lucy would be alright tomorrow. As I slept all I could dream about is of what I had done. I got woken by the sunlight the next morning. It soon became quite serious about P.C.A shutting down. I woke up Nicole and Lola. I saw Lucy in my bed sleeping. I woke her up. She shook her head as she arose. If I could stand 1 day with Lucy Keen I could stand ten years with Lucy Keen. Everyone stared at me why I woke them at 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Suddenly I realised why I had. I just went down to breakfast. I saved a space for Lola and Lucy. But they sat down on the table next to mine. I looked at Lola but she just looked away. Chase and Michael then came over to my table.

"Hey Zoey!" The both said together sitting down. I smiled at them both. I finished breakfast quite quickly though. I finished it around ten minutes. I still realised Quinn also hated me for saying that her invention was bad. As I walked out Lola said

"Is the fair getting to your mind?" Lola stared at me as she walked out onto campus and I thought to myself, was it getting into my mind? ...

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17: Rolling down memory lane

I ignored Lola, she may have been a bit right because I was completely obsessed with the fact of P.C.A closing down, and nobody believed me so I decided I had only one choice, I had to make Dean River tell the whole of the school. I ran up to Dean Rivers's office. He wasn't in his desk, he was looking through files. I tiptoed up to him trying not to make a sound. I peered over his shoulder; he was looking through a detention list.

"Why are you looking through a detention list?" I asked him, He turned around in shock, before he had completely no idea I was in his office.

"Zoey! You almost gave me a heart attack." He smiled at me sweetly. I smiled back.

"Why are you looking?" I asked.

"I'm planning to do the kidnapping tomorrow or the day after." He said, and then he smiled with the detention list in his hand and started to creep out his office.

"Then what's the detention list for?" I asked. He put his hands up and said

"Okay, I don't believe we'll get away with it, so I'm looking for the most naughty boys and girls to send away first.

"Give me that." I said as I snatched the book away from him. I looked at the pages; there was Nicole, Logan, Trisha and some other boys in my year and above. I dropped the list on the ground and headed to my dorm. I decided to start packing, I realised without Dean River's hope it wasn't even worth trying to attempt to save P.C.A. I decided to start packing. I looked outside to double check that Nicole and Lola were occupied. I looked away from the window and pulled my suitcase out my old bed. IL looked at the shelves and took off all the photos off Dana, Nicole and Lola with me. I felt really sad; I had enjoyed P.C.A for a long time. I stopped packing when I saw my old diary.

I opened it to the first page. It was\s the time I first went to P.C.A, how Chase had greeted me, so nicely, so sweetly. It also had the time I met Nicole, the time I had troubles with Dana, I flipped pages, looking at all my recent memories from P.C.A. There was when we nearly beat the guys in basketball, when Logan set a webcam in a teddy bear, When Dustin turned against me twice, with a bully, and a girlfriend. I was following down my memory lane. There was when we did the people auction to save sushi Rox, when I was lead role of the play with Logan, the first time we met Lola as a freak who talked to the dead, the day we found the real Lola, when we saved the Chase and Michael show, when we had visited Logan's mansion I the summer, I wrote down in it this coming event. I then realised that it was nearly five. I looked out the window and saw Nicole running into the doors. I realised I was going to have to tell her. I then thought to my self I could not give up! I was Zoey Brooks, I realised we had to kidnap the owner of the fair, it was risky but the future would be the same, the chances were 3 out of seven that it would work but I realised my mind was ready, I would do it on the last day, I could save the whole of P.C.A...

_To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18: tears of terror

I started to unpack my things. I thought when Nicole comes in she'll scream.

"Aaaaaggghhhhhhh!" As Nicole came in she screamed she looked completely horrified.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I looked at the floor. It was covered with all my clothes and all the pictures, the walls were completely bare. I shook my head and laughed.

"Nicole, I have something horrible to tell you." I whispered as softly as I possibly could.

"P.C.A are going to have to shut down." I then realised I shouldn't of told her.

"We have to find Dean Rivers fast then and tell everyone." She looked completely blank. "Dean River's knows, and we can't tell everyone, they'll all panic. Its over, there's nothing we can do." Nicole lay down on Lucy's bed, she started pouring out tears. I patted her on the back. I gave her a tissue. She gently rubbed her nose back and forth. I knew I shouldn't have told her now, not this time. I knew she would have no enthusiasm for the rest of the day or the rest of the staying at P.C.A. I decided to tell her the plan, but it didn't involve her and I didn't want her to get weepier.

"Nicole I have a plan." I whispered, she looked up at me with tears flowing from her eyes.

"We are going to attempt to kidnap the owner." Her face looked Blanc again.

"It's either shutting down P.C.A or trying." Her frown turned upside down. Most of the tears closed away. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Want to go to the fair?" She asked me. I was happy that she was in a good mood. I nodded my head. We walked out together onto campus. I saw she had a pack of grapes in her pocket. I took one. She looked at me and chased me out to campus.

"What ride do you want to go on, or do you want to try shooting the bunny again?" I asked. She didn't answer and span round and round. She stopped and fell over. She pointed directly at the game arcade. I shook my head and helped her up. She span again and when I could see she was about to faint I stopped her. She pointed right at the small roller coaster ride. I nodded my head. It was miniature to the roller coater I had went on with Lola when I had broken my jaw. I carefully walked over. Nicole was still looking around. I walked back and dragged her by the hand. We saw Lola and Logan swoop over our heads on the fast roller coaster. Then I saw Dustin walking over. I quickly jumped on the ride with Nicole. Dustin went in after us having no clue we were in front. Then his friend Jack came on with him. The ride started. I looked around and Dustin looked terrible. His eyes looked wide open as if he was watching a screen for much too long. I turned back around. The ride started to speed up. I turned around but jack saw me so I quickly looked away.

"Zoe, so what part of the plan do I come in?" Nicole asked. This was what I was afraid of, she wasn't part of the plan and so I didn't want her to feel bad. This is why I shouldn't have told her...

_To be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19: Think fast

I had to think of something suspicious to not make Nicole sad about her not being in the plan. I looked at her as if she was crazy. She was as joyful as could be.

"You guard Dean Rivers's office." I said as quickly as I could not thinking of what I was saying. She smiled at me and looked ahead; there was a very steep bit in the ride which seemed to be coming right up. The whole carriage jerked a bit and we went speeding down, not too slow and not too fast but just right. It wasn't nearly as fast as the other night, which I still couldn't stop thinking about. My jaw was still aching, in my mind that is. Suddenly the ride came to an end. Lola and Logan were still on the big roller coaster, I wasn't sure if it hadn't ended or they went again, five minutes later they got off the ride and took a peep at us, they didn't say hello, all they did was smile. I rolled my eyes over and over again. Logan looked at me as if I was crazy. I just shook my head. I turned around and saw Nicole smiling her head off and waving. I slapped her in the face. She stuck her head right up to mine. Suddenly she said to me

"We have to tell every single person in P.C.A about it closing down!" She screamed.

"No!" I said a bit too loud. She backed away from me in shock. She looked at me as if I was some sort of monster and shrugged her shoulders. I carefully walked up to our dorm with Nicole trailing behind me. I rubbed my eyes. I picked up a blix from the P.C.A store. I shared a bit with Nicole on the way. I dropped down on my sleeping bag because Lucy was on my bed resting. She looked completely exhausted as if she had just ran the marathon a couple of hundred times. She opened her eyes and saw me on my sleeping bag and Nicole on her bed. Suddenly Lola came in with a smile on her face. He smile suddenly broke and she dropped down on her bed. She sighed slowly. I stared at Nicole. She shrugged her shoulders. I threw Lola the rest of my blix. I decided to head over to sushi Rox. I decided to go with Chase. I knocked on the door. Chase opened it. I peered inside and Michael was gone, and Logan was eating chips.

"Can I help you?" Chase asked. I shook my head and said

"Want to go to sushi Rox with me?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. I slowly took his hand and walked down the stairs. I had brought twenty pounds in cash; Chase had brought his whole wallet. Wee carefully walked on to the campus floor. We walked down the stairs. It was pretty late at night. The fair was still open. I saw the brief shape of sushi Rox. Suddenly it said closed on the window. I opened the door and saw Kazoo in side. He was sitting down looking depressed. He looked completely devastated. There were men inside taking away all his things. I knew what was\s happening; Dean Rivers was standing over him, sushi Rox was shutting down...

_To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20: You wont be coming back

I realised I couldn't persuade Dean Rivers to do everything I say, I would proceed with the plan but it just wasn't nice to beg Dean Rivers to save sushi Rox. I walked out depressed. Chase looked confused; he shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his dorm. I waved at him. I blew him a kiss. He grinned at me. I didn't know how to end the night. I just decided to save my appetite for two days, that day would mean so much pressure. Then I saw Quinn walking buy with a small gadget in her hand.

"Hey Quinn, what are you doing with that small thing in your hand?" I asked. She walked straight past me paying no attention. I stopped her.

"Go away!" She shouted looking depressed. I turned her towards me.

"I'm sorry Quinn." I said looking sad; I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings.

"Fine, it is a gadget which can shrink any object, I am using because I am chosen to go to the world wide science fair." She sniffled up her nose. A tear scrawled out her eye. She looked as if she was missing her alpaca again. I sighed deeply.

"Good luck." I said. She turned to me still looking sad, turned and ran. Suddenly I saw Quinn smash into Wayne. He growled at her.

"Hey, bad luck at the science fair geek." He snared at her. Quinn stared at him.

"Wayne." I butted in. He took his hand out his pocket and curled it up into a fist. Quinn started to smile. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Wayne." Quinn said. She smiled at me, grinning. He got so angry and began to chase both of us. I ran deeply breathing for air. 'Wayne' was so angry.

"Run!" Quinn shouted, we both started screaming up the stairs. Suddenly Quinn tripped. I helped her up. 'Wayne' wasn't far behind. We stopped as we got to a blotch of ink in front of the private kitchen door. We moved away and he couldn't stop himself. He went sliding right through the door. There was a humongous crash.

"Get out of my kitchen!" We heard the dinner lady scream at the top of our lungs. Wayne went running out screaming in a deadly deep voice. The kitchen lady ran after him. Me and Quinn faced each other and gave us a hi-five. We both cracked up laughing.

"Thanks Zoey." Quinn remarked hiding behind her jacket.  
"Friends?" I said holding out my hand. I smiled sweetly.

"Friends." She agreed nodding her head. She shook my hand. I was glad I was friends with Quinn again. I carefully walked with Quinn up to our dorm. We waved and walked in. I was extremely tired, the lights were off, and I jumped on my bed.

"Ow!" I suddenly forgot that Lucy had taken my bed. I switched the light on and curled up in my sleeping bag. I had now one friend to get back. I went to sleep without any supper. I was glad that tomorrow was another day.

Suddenly at two in the morning I heard a gigantic crash. I shook my head and opened my eyes. It was coming from next door. I turned open the door knob and tiptoed out. I knocked on Quinn's door, no answer. I squealed it open.

"Quinn?" I whispered. I saw Quinn packing.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I realised I knew the answer.

"I'm going to the fair." Quinn replied. She switched on the lights.

"When are you coming pack?" I asked.

"Two or three days, I'll come home with the trophy!" Quinn remarked.

"Good luck." I remarked. She left with a frown upside down. I muttered to myself, if you come back Quinn...

_To be continued..._


	21. Chapter 21: uhh, ohh, or not

Good luck I thought to myself, I was crying when Quinn left. She looked so happy on her face but to on mine. Mine was kind of a happy sad look. I saw the remainders of Quinn walking out of campus listening to her MP3 player. I decided I wasn't tired, I wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how hard I tried. Suddenly I saw the entry form for the science form which Quinn was entered in. I was about to rip it up until I realised I had to do the right thing. I thought deeply to myself with my wrist ready to tear. If Quinn caught me she would be so angry. I decided to run after her.

"Quinn!" I screamed at the top of lungs running as fast as I could. All I heard was the echoing from the trees. I looked right and saw the distant shape of Quinn. I ran breathing through my heart. I stopped and put my hands on her shoulders.

"You dropped this Quinn." I said leaning on her looking as if I was going to faint.

"Thanks Zoey." She blushed. Then she started to skip away happily. I looked down at my bright blue shoes realising my chances of telling her was all vanished away like a river or like when an ice cream hits the ground, it's all over, there's nothing to be done about it.

Suddenly I remembered that our dorm visor was going to check our rooms tonight and if she found out that I wasn't asleep she would put me in a straight detention for two weeks.

Uhh, ohh... I thought to myself. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, my stomach was feeling like it was trying to bulge out of me. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I hid behind a white laundry basket. I watched our dorm advisor come by. I peeked out of the holes from the basket. I saw turn the key to our room. I shut my eyes and crossed my fingers hoping for the best. The door hatched open. My spines had a tingling sensation in them. I slumped back against the wall; sweat was trickling down my face. I opened my eyes. It was past midnight. I saw her shut the door to my room and lock it tight. I saw her pen go up and down on her board. Suddenly I clicked my fingers a bit too loud. I curled up hoping not to be caught. Suddenly her eyes met straight at mine. She walked straight up to me. She grabbed in and took out some clothes not noticing me, I smiled. I realised the dorm adviser had must of thought Lucy was me. Suddenly I couldn't help shutting my eyes and start to sleep behind the laundry basket. The next day I awoke in my sleeping bag. I was afraid that the dorm adviser had caught me behind the laundry basket. Then I realised I wasn't in my room. I was in the nurse's room.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, thankfully it was Shanin who was taking care of me. She was looking above me with a smile on her face.

"You have slept for a day." She said softly. Suddenly I arose. I realised that today as the day that P.C.A would shut down...or not...

_To be continued..._

..Or not..


	22. Chapter 22: Plan set

The reaction on my face was unbelievable; I ran screaming out of my bed, Shanin looked shocked. I ran all the way to my dorm. I got dressed as I flung myself down on my Lucy's bed. Today was the day of the day I remarked to Nicole as she was sitting on her bed. Suddenly she jumped.

"Sorry Zoey, I didn't realise you were in here, and you stink, do you think you stink, I think you stink." She replied "And what did you say?" I shook her heavily,

"The fair, P.C.A!" I screamed waving my hand in front of her. She looked puzzled. This was it I thought, I decided to get ready fast. I took out a scroll of paper and started to draw the plans. I smiled when I had finished.

Phase 1 :

Lola acts to say she has an idea

for a new ride for the fair. Lola

leads the owner of the fair up to

Dean Rivers office. Lola opens

the doors and leads him in first.

Phase 2:

Nicole and Michael trip him up

with a rope so he goes flying into

a blanket. Meanwhile Lola guards

the door.

Phase 3: 

Chase and Dean roll him up in the

blanket. And toss him in a cupboard.

I make sure everything goes to plan.

I was happy with what I did, and realized that in an hour it was time…

_To be continued…_


End file.
